


Bliss

by MarcoFro5



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Ass Play, Body Worship, Butts, F/F, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: Faultline makes Lisa stop talking for once.





	Bliss

Melanie breathlessly fumbled with the back of Lisa’s bra, focus disrupted thanks to the tongue down her throat. The clasp eventually came free and Lisa pulled it off, allowing both girls a brief chance to huff heavy breaths. Lisa tossed it across the bedroom, leaving both girls in just their underwear. Melanie could feel her own heart racing, bare chest rising and falling as Lisa looked down at her with a sultry smirk.

“You okay? You’re huffing and puffing like you just ran a marathon,” Lisa said. 

“Shut up,” Melanie managed before leaning in and kissing Lisa’s neck.

“You don’t have to pretend like you’re not tired y’know,” Lisa continued. “You don’t hit the gym like you used to and that’s okay.”

Melanie bit down on the tender flesh on Lisa’s neck and Lisa moaned, the sound only interrupting her for a moment. Lisa leaned in close enough that she could lick Melanie’s ear if she wanted to. Shefelt Lisa’s hands slide down her sides from armpit to hip as she whispered.

“Besides, a woman your age shouldn’t worry about packing on a few extra pounds. I’ll always love you, no matter how thick you get,” Lisa said, punctuating the statement by pinching Melanie’s muffin top and shaking it.

“Fuck you,” Melanie said, pulling herself off of Lisa’s neck and smacking her hands away. “You seriously know how to kill the mood.”

“Oh please, don’t act like you don’t love my teasing.”

“There’s teasing and then there’s being a jackass.”

Lisa rolled her eyes.

“So you’re telling me that if I checked your granny panties right now they wouldn’t be soaked through?”

“Absolutely not,” Melanie lied, a small part of her hoping Lisa would call her bluff. Lisa gave a knowing smile that made Melanie want to wipe it right off her face.

“Suuuuuure,” Lisa purred. “We’ll just make your weight and your age off-limits like we had to do with your childhood, and your horseback riding, and your steamy dreams about your teammates. You really aren’t leaving me much room to work my magic, Melanie.”

Her weight and age weren’t that much of a sore spot, but she knew that if she didn’t cut off Lisa’s momentum now she would just get more unbearable throughout the night. 

It was how most of their night’s ended up: Melanie a panting mess of bliss and sweat with Lisa cockily standing over her with that damn smile. No, not this time.

“Do you remember our safe words and gestures?” Melanie asked.

“Of course, why? Don’t tell me your memory is already fa-”

Melanie lunged at her, pushing Lisa onto her back and straddling her.

“Oh, is this the part where you try turning the tables or punishing me or whatever?” Lisa asked, unbothered. Melanie rested a good portion of her weight on Lisa’s midsection but the girl just kept talking.

“Let me guess, a spanking? Or do you want to go fetch that ball gag you like so mu-gh-ghg-shggh”

Melanie held Lisa by the tongue, her hand in her mouth with knuckles keeping it open. It slipped from her grasp and she reached further inside Lisa’s mouth to grab it by its root until she stopped squirming.

“Stop. Talking.”

The gagging sounds stopped and Melanie took a moment to enjoy the sight of Lisa helpless on her back. Melanie stroked her tongue with her thumb, making Lisa taste the salty sweat on her skin. 

“You’re so proud of this mouth aren’t you. Let’s see what makes it so special.”

She used her other hand to crook a finger into Lisa’s cheek and expose her like a caught fish, teeth and gums exposed. She released her tongue and was thankful Lisa stayed hush while she used fingers to prod and swab the inside of her mouth. She could feel Lisa’s jaw start to close.

“Nuh uh, don’t be lazy. Open wide and keep it open,”

Lisa rolled her eyes and stretched it open a little further, but not nearly as much asbefore. Melanie sighed and did the work for her, pushing down on the bottom jaw until her mouth was so gaping that Melanie felt the need to stretch her own jaw a bit just looking at her.

“Such a brat. You do have a cute mouth though. Do you have any idea what I have planned for you? Don’t answer with your words. Just shake your head, yes or no.”

Lisa nodded and Melanie resisted taking the bait by arguing.

“Liar. Even the little voice in your head doesn’t know,” Melanie said, running her nail lightly along Lisa’s bottom row of teeth. “I’m going to make your mouth do something useful for once.”

Melanie withdrew all fingers but two and manually closed Lisa’s jaw until her fingers rested between her soft lips. 

“Suck,” Melanie commanded, letting Lisa do the work to wet her fingers. Lips squeezed down, and she could feel them pull them deeper inside before pushing them back out. Teeth came down and scraped the top of her fingers and Melanie immediately pulled out, fingers practically dry. Lisa wore an expression as if she had one-upped her in some capacity.

Melanie twisted around, facing Lisa’s legs and sliding her patterned panties to the side. She made sure to watch Lisa’s expression twist and change as she slid inside dry. The body below her writhed as Faultline went deeper, pushing past folds and rubbing at the inner walls. Lisa yipped and Melanie slid back out. The fingers slid back in Lisa’s mouth and this time she sucked like it was her job.

Lisa’s tongue lapped and licked her fingers, wrestling its way between the two of them and depositing as much spit as possible. The sounds were some of the best she had ever heard come from Lisa’s mouth as she sucked, her whole head bobbing to coat as much as she could in moisture.

Melanie reached deep until Lisa took her all the way up to the knuckle and she held it there, tickling the base of her tongue. Lisa’s hands scrunched up a fistful of bed sheets until finally Melanie pulled out, a string of spit connecting fingers to lips. 

She reached back to Lisa’s crotch and pulled her underwear down to her thighs. Melanie drew a lazy circle around her pussy, spreading moisture across soft skin and stubble.

“Do you think you deserve this?”

Lisa looked like she was going to speak, but stopped herself. She nodded instead, drool falling from the corners of her mouth. Melanie tried her best Lisa impression, giving a “really?” look with a smirk that she hoped didn’t look as stupid as it felt. Lisa paused and shook her head.

“See, I knew you were smart,” Melanie said, pressing a thumb on Lisa’s pouty bottom lip and rubbing it. Her other hand drew the circle tighter and tighter until it was right on top of Lisa’s button and she could feel the heat coming off of her.

Her fingers slid in with ease, and Melanie slowly pumped in and out. She was a bit surprised at just how wet Lisa had gotten, her fingers slipping effortlessly past inner flesh to press deep into her. There was a light pressure from all sides the further she rubbed, Lisa’s pussy hugging her tight as if it could squeeze and keep her there. It couldn’t. Melanie slid right back out and rubbed Lisa’s juices onto her outer folds and inner thighs, letting her feel firsthand just how wet she was. 

Lisa moaned and Melanie took the opportunity to insert a thumb into Lisa’s agape mouth, plush lips kissing it before sucking. Melanie rubbed her tongue in the same rhythm she fingered her and Lisa found her groove as well, grinding her hips and arching her back. Melanie could make out muffled curses between hitched breaths and it wouldn’t be long until Lisa cried out. 

Melanie pulled out and savored Lisa’s whimper, her body teetering at a tightrope and not able to fall. Lisa’s chest heaved and Melanie got far too much joy out of watching her expression twist from disappointment to frustration to rage.

“Bitch,” Lisa huffed out. She adjusted to get up and Melanie nudged her back down.

“We’re not done. We haven’t even started yet,” Melanie said. She shook her slick hand, moisture flicking onto Lisa’s stomach. “But now you know what you’re working towards.”

Melanie pulled her own underwear off and then Lisa’s, tossing both aside. The cool air from the AC made every hair stand on end for a moment. 

“You’re going to earn it first,” Melanie said.

Still straddling, Melanie inched forward on her knees, the bed creaking a bit as she worked her way closer to Lisa’s face. 

“Make me, then. Eating your pussy out until you come will only take like a minute tops,” Lisa said. 

Melanie leaned over her so that her flower was level with Lisa’s smirk. She made sure that her knees had plenty of wiggle room and began to lower herself.

“Who said anything about eating my pussy?”

“Wait, wha-“

Lisa was cut off as Melanie sat on her face, inching forward so that her ass cheeks rested right on top of Lisa’s cheeks. 

“Shhh.”

From her butt, vibrations reverberated through Melanie’s body and she could feel her thighs quiver as Lisa tried to speak anyway. Melanie looked at Lisa’s hands to see if she was making the safe gesture, just to be certain she wasn’t actually being smothered. Her hands writhed a bit but there weren’t any signs that anything was wrong other than some slight discomfort. 

Melanie could feel Lisa’s nose against her crotch, pressing against the tender skin between her holes. She rose up, Lisa sputtering out a mix of dramatic spitting noises and curses, and reconfigured herself. Both hands went to her ass and she spread it, parting her cheeks and arching her back a bit. Melanie lowered herseld back down but stopped inches before making contact. She could feel Lisa’s breath against her skin. 

“You’re going to eat my ass now, understand?” Melanie said, waiting for Lisa to nod before continuing. “Do a good enough job kneeling at my altar and I’ll make sure you’re well rewarded. If you need air or a quick break, grab my tit.”

Lisa nodded and Melanie felt a wave of satisfaction. No challenge, no argument. She lowered herself back down, ass still spread, and felt Lisa’s face fill in the gaps. She let go of her butt and wiggled a bit to get comfortable on her seat, Lisa’s mouth directly under her asshole. 

Melanie felt Lisa’s tongue against her backdoor and did her best not to whimper at the feeling. She had never felt so vulnerable and empowered at the same time before, heart racing. Soft, smooth hair tickled the bare flesh of her thighs as she began resting more and more of her body on her butt instead of her knees. 

She reached down and ran her fingers through Lisa’s hair, moving it to the side from where it had stuck to her face. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Melanie said, getting a better look at her girlfriend’s green eyes staring up at her. “Especially like this.”

Melanie finally felt Lisa’s tongue slide into her, a tight fit made tighter by muscles instinctively clenching and reacting. A deep breath later and Melanie’s body relaxed as Lisa briefly explored her insides before pulling out and licking, spreading spit. Melanie was just starting to buck her hips when she a hand gripped her left breast. She lifted herself up.

“Pillow?” Lisa asked after clearing her throat, hand still on Melanie’s boob and rubbing it. 

“Huh?” Melanie said, a bit distracted. 

“Can I get the pillow, my neck is killing me like this.”

“Oh, sure,” Melanie said, searching around the bed. She grabbed some fancy contour pillow Lisa had spent too much money on for Valentine’s Day. “Head up.”

Lisa lifted her head, unceremoniously using Melanie’s boob for leverage before propping herself up on her elbows. Melanie tucked the pillow behind Lisa’s head and swatted away the hand that was now pinching her nipple. She lowered herself back down, knees finding comfortable purchase on the pillow now. 

“Thank you,” Lisa said, the breath from the words cooling the wet spots on Melanie. 

“It’s no biggie, your neck hurt so-“

“No, thanks for the whole, nevermind, forget it.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing, just carry on with the whole cheek to cheek thing and forget I said anything.”

“Were you thanking me for sitting on your face?”

“Oh my god, no! Just forget it.”

“Tell me,” Melanie said, reaching back and groping for Lisa’s breasts. 

“My power is giving me like a hundred reasons not to tell you.”

Melanie pinched Lisa’s nipple, hard.

“Ow, what the fuck!”

“What did I say about the cryptic voice in your head?”

“It’s a bitch.”

“Right, so spill.”

Lisa groaned and Melanie mildly regretted killing the mood with this, but it was important to shut up the voice that stayed in Lisa’s head rent free. She twisted her nipple again. 

“God, fine! I was just thanking you for calling me beautiful. Although I’m seriously considering rescinding my gratitude if you don’t release me from your jagged, unmanicured nails.”

Melanie did, giving a smile instead. 

“Aw Lisa, that’s actually sweet.”

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it. Being smothered under here has taught me that the last thing you need are sweet things. Seriously, it’s like I’m-“

Melanie cut her off again, squatting back down and rolling her eyes, tender moment apparently over. She felt Lisa continue, as if the muffled noise could be understood going through Melanie’s asshole rather than her ears. 

Lisa’s mouth got to work in other ways, entering and exiting Melanie repeatedly and with a little more ease each time. A moan left Melanie’s lips as Lisa worked her over, eating her ass without abandon. Melanie moves a hand to her pussy, slowly sliding a finger in to wet it before running small circles over her clit. 

“Fuck yes,” Melanie huffed out. 

When was the last time she felt this good? She started grinding as Lisa stuck her tongue in deep, staying there and moving further in instead of pulling out. Melanie dug a hand into Lisa’s hair, bundling it up as she scratched her scalp and pushed her head further into her crotch. She leaned back as she rode Lisa’s face, giving the girl needed room to breathe through her nostrils while she thrusted with her tongue. 

Melanie looked down at Lisa’s eyes and nearly came at the sight. Hair tussled, eyes locked with Melanie’s, Lisa kissed as she frenched Melanie’s asshole. She could erupt right now, drown Lisa in her excitement and cover her face. She could feel herself reaching that pleasurable end, fingers reaching deeper as if she could just touch far enough to release the wave of joy that begged to come. 

Melanie’s breath got thinner and thinner as she neared bliss and she held off, lifting herself off of Lisa’s tongue and having to put some effort into removing the fingers from her pussy. She felt her core whine at the edging as she stood up and got off the bed, watching Lisa’s chest rise and fall. 

“Get up, get on the floor,” Melanie said. “On your knees.”

Lisa obeyed, moving with a bit of energy as Melanie made some room in the bedroom for her to stand. She stood with hands on her hips, still reeling a bit. It was never easy edging when she was so close, but she loved riding that line and knew it would pay off soon. The fire in her gut was still burning, stoked in part by Lisa on her knees in front of her.

“Good girl,” Melanie said before turning around so that her butt was inches from Lisa’s face. “Continue.”

There was no discussion to be had from either of them, Lisa immediately using her hands to spread Melanie and lick her crack. Melanie bent over, using a desk chair for support and standing on her tiptoes to give Lisa a better angle. 

“Look at you, this isn’t your first time eating ass is it?”

Melanie’s butt jiggled as Lisa shook her head. 

“Kiss it, let me know it’s the best you’ve had.”

Wet lips pressed against the bare skin, kissing and biting all over her ass. Melanie straightened and took a few steps forward, barely hearing Lisa’s pants over her own. 

“You’re not done, keep up,” Melanie said, continuing to strut throughout the room. 

Lisa shuffled toward her on her knees and Melanie slowed down, letting her catch up and land a few more kisses before walking away again and forcing Lisa to keep pace.

“Worship my ass,” Melanie said. “Thank it, kiss it, love it.”

She could barely make out the compliments Lisa tried to huff out between breaths, clearly tired from being walked around the bedroom. Her knees would be sore and rug burned, Melanie thought. She’d need tender care and a hot shower and Melanie would give her all of that and more. 

After another lazy loop around the bedroom, Melanie halted and Lisa serviced her once more, hands sliding and rubbing against wet skin. Melanie spread her legs, reached back, and grabbed a tangle of Lisa’s hair before pushing the girl deeper. Lisa used her hands to spread Melanie wider until her nose pressed up against her backside. The silence was bliss, nothing to be heard other than heavy breathing and wet sounds. 

They stayed like that until Melanie could feel Lisa pushing back to get off and Melanie allowed her. Lisa’s gasp was loud and Melanie turned around, pushing Lisa down right there on the bedroom floor with a little more force than she intended. While Lisa was still catching her breath, Melanie got to her knees and spread Lisa’s legs. 

Lisa’s pussy wasn’t as wet as before but still glistened and Melanie grabbed some of the clothes the two had shed off earlier and bunched them up under Lisa’s hips for a makeshift towel if they made a mess and to help give Melanie a better angle. 

Melanie nestled herself between Lisa’s thighs, moving hair out of her eyes to get a better look at her work. Using both hands to spread Lisa’s lips apart, Faultline kissed her core. Lisa’s moan startled her a bit but didn’t stop her as her tongue reached between folds and circled around to get as much of her wet as possible. 

Lisa’s back arched as she writhed on the ground, mewling sounds escaping her lips, Melanie’s tongue went deep as she licked and spat to prepare Lisa for her finge-

Lisa screamed out as she came, pleasure shooting out of her and unexpectedly onto Melanie’s face. Melanie’s eyes went wide before she forced them shut as her face was covered in Lisa’s juices, the scent invading her nostrils and mouth now drenched. Really, no warning at all?

Melanie lapped up as much of it as she could, sensing every spasm and twitch from Lisa’s pussy as she orgasmed. She swallowed, winced, and massaged Lisa’s thighs as she came down from her climax. 

“Sorry,” Lisa softly said.

“Don’t be.”

Melanie got up to grab a towel when she felt a hand grab hers. She stopped and looked down at Lisa, her green eyes standing out on her reddened face coated in sweat. 

“Where are you going?”

“To clean up after all of that.”

“I can join you,” Lisa said, using Melanie as leverage to shakily get to her feet. “A shower sounds nice.”

“Oh, no. I was just gonna get a towel to wipe up with,” Melanie said, stepping forward to give Lisa a little more support. “I’m not going to make you, but I was hoping that we could still-“

Lisa leaned into Melanie’s ear, moving their held hands down to Melanie’s pussy and nudging their knuckles against her. 

“A shower sounds nice,” Lisa whispered, biting Melanie’s earlobe soon after. 

Melanie nodded and Lisa led her to the bathroom, the sound of hot water drowning everything else out.

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters.


End file.
